


Yule (traducción del Español)

by they_want_some_juice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Pining, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_want_some_juice/pseuds/they_want_some_juice
Summary: Есть ли что-то хуже Гермионы, идущей на Святочный Бал с Виктором Крамом? Если бы Рону задали этот вопрос, он бы уверено сказал: «Нет». И он бы отвечал так до момента, пока не узнал, что Гарри собирается туда с Драко Малфоем. (ПЕРЕВОД С ИСПАНСКОГО)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 29





	Yule (traducción del Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529048) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Я посвящаю перевод Соне Тыковке:)   
> И спасибо большое Карлосу, который помог мне разобраться с некоторыми тонкостями испанского языка.

Есть ли что-то хуже Гермионы, идущей на Святочный Бал с Виктором Крамом? Если бы Рону задали этот вопрос, он бы уверено сказал: «Нет». И он бы отвечал так до момента, пока не узнал, что Гарри собирается идти туда с Драко Малфоем. 

— Ты что, сошел с ума? 

— Рон, потише. 

— Потише? — возмутился он. — Приятель, когда я говорил, что нам к вечеру нужно найти пару, я не имел в виду Малфоя! 

Да, сам Рон пытался пригласить Флер, но… Малфой? Это уже совершенно новый уровень безумия. 

Гарри пожал плечами, делая вид, что не придает этому значения. 

— Я приглашал Чжоу, но у нее уже была пара. 

— Но… Но это же не повод, Гарри!

— Рон, хватит, — сказал гриффиндорец, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Он снял очки и закрыл глаза, продолжая говорить. — Я тоже чувствую себя странно. Но это было несерьезно, ясно? Малфой смеялся, когда меня отвергла Чжоу. И пригласить его самого на Бал было единственным мерзким ответом, который пришел мне в голову. То, что Хорек согласился – полностью его проблемы. 

— Ты мог взять свои слова назад…— пробормотал Рон, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он знал, что бесполезно пытаться заставить Гарри передумать. 

— И позволить Малфою издеваться надо мной весь оставшийся год? Ни за что!

***

Видеть Гермиону с Крамом было странно. Очень странно. Подруга была так… так красива. Мысль, что Крам танцевал с ней, положив руку на талию, заставила Рона вздрогнуть. Но видеть Гарри в объятиях Малфоя было просто чудовищно. По-другому это назвать было нельзя. Они реально обнимались, черт возьми.

Рон весь вечер наблюдал за ними, ожидая, что, либо кто-то из них откусит голову другому, либо Гарри просто надоест тискаться со слизеринцем, и он наконец придет в угол к своему лучшему другу, где тот скучал с Падмой. 

Однако, произошедшее в реальности весьма отличалось от ожиданий Рона. Когда четыре чемпиона кружили в центре зала, Гарри и Малфой поспорили, кто из них двоих лучший танцор. И о Боже, должно быть, гриффиндорец тренировался целыми днями, чтобы танцевать _так_ хорошо, ибо как минимум половину его движений они с МакГонагалл точно не изучали. А Малфой… Наверное, он воспитывался танцевальной труппой, не иначе. Гермиона посмотрела на Рона. Забыв о неловкости, которая поднималась в груди при виде подруги в паре с Крамом, гриффиндорец тихо сказал:

— Гарри совершенно сошел с ума. На этот раз по-настоящему. 

Ближе к ночи студенты уже потеряли интерес к необычной паре парней. Когда они начали вяло качаться в такт музыки, никто уже давно не смотрел на них. 

Ну, никто, кроме Рона.

— Привет! — рядом с ним села Гермиона, девушка элегантно смахнула несколько прядей волос с лица, широко улыбнувшись. — Великолепная ночь, не так ли? 

— Спроси этих двоих!— ответил Рон, указывая на лучшего друга. — Посмотри на них, Гермиона! Малфой обнял его! И Гарри… Гарри тоже _обнял его_! Я ничего не понимаю…

— Да… Это немного странно, но все хорошо, Рон, главное – Гарри хорошо проводит время.   
Гриффиндорец покачал головой и сказал: 

— Это не наш Гарри… Теперь это Гарри Малфоя, — его голос звучал отчаянно. 

— Не говори так, — начала девушка, но внезапно большая тень накрыла их. Подняв голову, они увидели Крама. — Виктор! 

— Я принес напитки, — сказал парень, держа одной рукой бокалы, другой помогая Гермионе встать. 

— Спасибо большое! — сказала Гермиона, снова улыбаясь, как сумасшедшая. Крам не выпускал ее руку из своей. — Увидимся позже, Рон.

Он поморщился и решил не отвечать. Глупый Виктор Крам. Рон был уверен, что он общался с Гермионой лишь из-за того, что ее парадное платье делало ее самой красивой девушкой Хогвартса. Какой же Крам придурок. 

Гермиона показала ему язык, затем пара отошла и снова затерялась в толпе. Рон почувствовал, как краска подступила к щекам, но он не собирался сидеть и скучать по друзьям, ему и без них было хорошо. 

Бросив еще один взгляд на Гарри с Малфоем, Рон встал и вышел из Большого зала.

***

Гарри последним вернулся в спальню, Симус уже некоторое время спал, Дин что-то рисовал, а Невилл обменивался с Роном пассивно-агрессивными взглядами, красноречиво говоря, что он тоже не лучшим образом провел этот вечер с Джинни. 

Когда Гарри наконец вошел в комнату, Рон почувствовал облегчение. А волнение испарилось, как только он заметил широкую улыбку на лице друга. 

— Кто-то отлично провел этот вечер, — заметил Дин, на мгновение поднимая взгляд от бумаги.   
Гарри сел на кровать и начал расшнуровывать туфли.

— Да уж, неплохо было унизить Малфоя, — ответил он, не переставая улыбаться.

— Что ты сделал?— с надеждой спросил Рон. Внутри он почти кричал от облегчения. Так вот оно что! Гарри весь вечер притворялся, чтобы потом унизить слизеринца.

— Я поцеловал Малфоя на глазах его друзей, — ответил он, расстегивая мантию. Вся краска сошла с лица Рон. Увидев это, Гарри спешно добавил: — в щеку. 

Дин низко рассмеялся, а Невилл покачал головой. Рон, напротив, очень внимательно изучал лицо друга в поисках каких-нибудь намеков на шутку.

— Ты поцеловал Малфоя? В щеку? — от одной мысли о щеках слизеринца у Уизли перехватило дыхание. Рон мог с уверенностью сказать, что Гарри никогда бы такого не сделал. А это значило, что был только один возможный вариант случившегося. — Гарри… ты пил сегодня что-нибудь странное?

Гарри нахмурился, понимая, о чем спрашивал его друг.

— Если бы я выпил Амортенцию, я бы знал об этом, Рон, — ответил он. — Более того, я же не веду себя, будто влюблен в Малфоя. 

Уизли собирался возразить, но Дин опередил его.

— Гарри.

— Да?

— Драко Малфой, — просто сказал Дин. 

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на парня, и уголки его губ непроизвольно приподнялись, образуя улыбку. 

— Я так и знал, — пробормотал Дин, снова утыкаясь в свой рисунок. 

— Что ты узнал? Да говорю же вам, не принимал я никакого любовного зелья, — продолжал настаивать Гарри, пусть Рона было не переубедить.

— Нет, я не об это, — сказал Дин, улыбаясь своему рисунку. И нарушая гробовую тишину, он продолжил: — Мне кажется, кто-то просто влюблен. 

— Не говори глупостей, — проворчал Рон. — Влюбиться в Малфоя физически невозможно. Исключение составляет Панси Паркинсон.

— Да, Дин, не говори глупостей, — повторил Гарри. 

— Ну… Ты только что улыбнулся, услышав его имя, — заметил гриффиндорец, не поднимая взгляд на друзей. 

— Да, но…— Гарри на мгновение задумался, а потом с ужасом посмотрел на Рона, — О, нет. Кажется, Малфой дал мне любовное зелье.

***

Достать _Veritaserum_ было нелегко. Рон отвлекал Снейпа, пока Гарри забрался в хранилище зелий профессора, за что они оба заработали отработок на две недели вперед: им предстояло чистить котлы. Однако намного сложнее было незаметно вылить сыворотку правды в напиток Малфоя. Тем не менее, нет ничего невыполнимого. 

И вот когда Драко допил тыквенный сок, Гарри с Роном сняли мантию-невидимку и подошли к парню. 

— Признавайся, Малфой! — воскликнул Рон. Половина слизеринского стола оторвалась от еды и с любопытством стала наблюдать за происходящим. Малфой, вздрогнув от неожиданности, повернулся к гриффиндорцев с широко открытыми глазами. 

— Что это значит? — спросил он.

— Признайся, ты дал мне любовное зелье перед Святочным Балом, — сказал Гарри, игнорируя слова Малфоя.

Слизеринец смотрел на них, словно был уверен, что Рон и Гарри окончательно сошли с ума. Но тут Уизли вспомнил, что _Veritaserum_ работает только в том случае, если вопрос был задан прямо.

— Ты давал Гарри любовное зелье?

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Малфой, презрительно сощурившись.

Рон растерянно посмотрел на Гарри, краска снова сошла с лица друга, и он, не моргая, смотрел на слизеринца. Наверное, до него тоже дошла суть сказанного Малфоем. Если Драко не мог врать… Значит… Значит, он никогда не давал Поттеру любовное зелье. Единственный логичный вывод – Гарри просто…

— В чем дело, Поттер? — спросила Булстроуд. — Ты настолько хорошо провел время на Балу, что уже решил, будто Малфой подлил тебе зелье? 

Паркинсон, Нотт, Крэбб и Гойл рассмеялись над замечанием девушки, но Малфой и Рон молчали. Они оба ошарашено смотрели на Гарри. 

Ну вот. Теперь у Рона есть официальное доказательство, что его лучший друг сошел с ума. Хоть что-то хорошее.

**Author's Note:**

> Я перевела что-то с испанского и -очень- горжусь этим. 
> 
> Это была просто небольшая перебивка между главами Эвитатива, у меня есть ощущение, что я закончу универ к моменту, когда наконец переведу его. Не представляете, как приятно выражать мысли простыми короткими предложениями. Мед для мозга, я бы сказала. 
> 
> А вообще, вам не показалось, что Невилл здесь какой-то угрюмый? Даже злой немного. Первый раз такое в фиках вижу, но пока решила закрыть на это глаза. Что скажите, мои хорошие?


End file.
